


Rage

by SayNevermore



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore
Summary: [spoilers pour la 2e campagne de Critical Role]C'est toujours pareil. Yasha se réveille. Quelqu'un est mort. Elle part.





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> J'inaugure littéralement la section "fanfictions en français" pour ce fandom. Incroyable. Je suis tellement importante.  
> Pour les spoilers, plus précisément: la fic se passe entre les épisodes 30 à 35 mais n'en suit les événements que de loin, y a de gros spoilers pour des trucs qui se passent après l'épisode 25, et y a des spoilers plus vagues/moins importants pour des trucs que Yasha dit/fait/vit à partir de l'épisode 9.

D'abord, elle marche, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, elle marche droit vers la forêt ; et dans son ventre elle peut sentir le tremblement de l'orage comme elle peut sentir la rage tourbillonner sous son crâne. Ses jambes, son souffle, les tortures infligées à son corps, tout disparaît. Tout se mélange plutôt, elle devient un bloc uniforme de douleur pure, réduite au plus simples mouvements et pensées. Si elle s'arrête, elle s'effondre, alors elle marche et marche et marche et la douleur, plutôt que la détruire, devient la force qui la pousse.

Mais la fureur disparaît toujours, et ensuite Yasha n'est plus qu'une enveloppe vide. Alors ses jambes brûlent sous l'effort, alors la pluie refroidit ses os, alors les besoins basiques de son corps reprennent leurs droits. L'orage se dissipe au-dessus d'elle, et elle est seule, épuisée et affamée, et personne ne peut marcher éternellement, et la douleur ne répare rien. 

C'est encore arrivé. Elle se réveille, elle n'a plus rien, elle part. Sauf que cette fois, elle avait… les autres étaient… ils sont probablement trop loin maintenant. Ils ne sont pas partis à sa poursuite.

 _Je vous trouverai quand je serai prête_ , a-t-elle dit. Mais quand le sera-t-elle ? Quand le sera-t-elle ? L'orage ne l'a pas empêchée de perdre, encore une fois, la seule famille… 

Sa gorge se serre autour d’un cri qui ne sort pas.

Le tonnerre a cessé de gronder autour d'elle. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'appelait, cette fois ; c'est elle qui l'a appelé, comme les enfants appellent à l'aide la nuit quand leurs rêves remplissent leurs petits cœurs de peur. La caresse de la tempête sur ses bras comme l’étreinte réconfortante d'un parent. Mais elle est froide, la pluie, et Kord n'est pas un père pour elle. Dans le cirque, quand les cauchemars, l'angoisse ou la faim les tenaient éveillés la nuit, Molly et elle se pressaient l'un contre l'autre à la recherche de chaleur corporelle, imitant la position dans laquelle dormaient les jumelles. Molly était toujours glacé. Il disait en riant qu'il ne passerait pas l'hiver sans elle.

La neige recouvrait sa tombe.

Elle a pleuré, déjà, et elle pleure encore, et la tête lui tourne et les larmes font mal. Elle ne reconnaît pas l'endroit où elle s'est arrêtée. Elle se tient debout au milieu d'un pays qu'elle n’a jamais vu et qui la regarde avec méfiance. Elle n'a jamais appris à faire comme Molly, à ignorer la méfiance, voire à s'en délecter. Le carnaval lui offrait une façade suffisante, et puis le groupe a pris le relais. Elle pouvait se fondre dans leur masse dépareillée ; elle devenait invisible. Le groupe était une protection contre le monde, mais elle a dit: je vous trouverai quand je serai prête, et elle n'est pas prête, tout de suite, à revenir sur ses pas, à marcher de nouveau devant la branche plantée dans la terre, avec le manteau—le manteau—son manteau qui… et dire à ceux qui restent _non, en fait, je n'ai pas envie d'être seule, plus jamais envie d'être seule. J'ai commis une erreur, reprenez-moi, attendez, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je n'étais même pas réveillée…_ non. Elle ne peut pas faire ça. Elle est obligée, maintenant, de trouver une destination. 

Elle se réveille. Quelqu'un est mort. Elle part. C’est ce qu’elle fait. 

Kord appellera encore.

*

Elle rêve d'abord de chaînes.

Seule sous le ciel parfaitement dégagé ; la nuit est froide et dans sa rage, elle n'a rien emporté. Elle s’enroule dans sa fourrure et garde son épée contre sa poitrine, et si quelqu'un la voit, couchée au milieu de la vallée, si quelqu'un la touche, elle leur coupera la main. Personne ne passe, mais elle se réveille, cinq fois, six fois, en sursaut, et chaque fois la nuit est calme, chaque fois elle doit se forcer à réaliser que non, ses mains ne sont pas attachées.

Tant pis, alors. Si elle ne peut dormir, elle marche. Elle voit le soleil se lever, le brouillard matinal retomber. Elle marche jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement la trouve, s'arrête une heure, rêve encore. Recommence à marcher jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. 

Les jours se découpent en segments froids et silencieux. Quand il fait jour, elle marche ; quand il fait nuit, elle se recroqueville dans sa fourrure. Elle a laissé la route derrière elle et bientôt la forêt recouvre la ligne d'horizon. Le relief se fait plus montagneux. La neige craque sous ses pas, de plus en plus épaisse. Elle doit creuser pour trouver des pierres, des branches, avec lesquels piéger quelques éventuels rongeurs, peut être un charognard ou deux, pendant qu'elle dort. Elle n'a pas toujours à manger. La forêt est de plus en plus attirante. Elle pourra chasser, peut être. La chasse occupera au moins son esprit. 

Elle rêve de Jester, sa peau bleue qui brille sous la lune, secouer la tête et charger dans sa direction, ses cornes tout à coup pointues comme des javelots. Dans son rêve, Jester crie, “lâchez nous ! Lâchez les !” et elle crie “Fjord !” et elle crie “Nott ! Molly ! Beau !” et elle plante ses cornes pointues dans la poitrine de Yasha. Un coup pour chaque nom. Des chaînes, encore. Des mains qui la retiennent. Elle se réveille en nage, surprise de se trouver libre de ses mouvements. La nuit est noire et glacée autour d'elle. Elle ne sent plus ses doigts. 

Quelque part au nord, elle pourrait rejoindre Rexxentrum. Il y a au moins une personne à qui elle pourrait s'adresser là-bas. Et le groupe voulait s'y rendre aussi. Trent Ikhiton avait l'air sérieux. Il pourrait sûrement la protéger… une Xhorasienne seule à la capitale.

Mais où est Rexxentrum? Combien de temps devra-t-elle marcher ? Une Xhorasienne dans l'empire… combien de temps avant qu'elle ne soit repérée, capturée, interrogée ? Et si Trent Ikhiton trouve sa présence trop incommode ?

Elle cherche les nuages noirs d'orage, mais Kord ne donne aucun indice.

Dans ses rêves, Fjord invoque son arme et coupe ses liens—elle ne demande pas comment il peut entamer les chaînes, ni comment il arrive à ouvrir sa cellule. Il rampe jusqu'à elle. “Laisse moi,” murmure-t-elle, trop faible pour bouger. “Partez tous les deux, partez, partez…” 

Fjord la regarde. Douceur et détermination dans ses yeux noirs, toujours, toujours. “C'est toi qui es partie, Yasha.”

Elle se réveille. Ciel couleur d’aurore, la neige sur le sol, et une boule dans la gorge. Elle cherche le feu, le campement autour d'elle. 

Ses pièges sont vides. Son estomac gronde.

*

“Envoie-moi un signe !” crie-t-elle à l'épaisse couche de nuages. “Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?” Sa voix est rauque et éraillée de n'avoir pas servi.

Le ciel est bas et blanc. Rien ne répond.

Kord n'est pas un père. Il n'est pas un guide. Il est une récompense, pour ceux qui savent s'en montrer dignes. Elle a si faim, si faim, si faim, et elle est faible, faible, faible. 

Elle n'a pas su les protéger, et maintenant Molly est mort. 

Si le groupe ne peut pas compter sur elle, comment peut-elle prétendre aux faveurs d'un dieu—si le seigneur des tempêtes se détourne d'elle, comment peut-elle prétendre mériter sa place dans le groupe ?

Elle n'atteindra jamais Rexxentrum à pied. Elle va mourir dans la forêt, affamée et blessée, dévorée par les renards. Elle ne rattrapera jamais les autres. Ils doivent penser qu'elle ne reviendra pas, il n'y avait que Molly pour savoir, sans jamais douter, qu'elle le retrouverait… 

Comment peut-elle survivre comme ça ? Elle se réveille. Quelqu'un est mort. 

Elle part et la vie, chaotique, indifférente, continue. La rage ne dure jamais, et il ne reste que les regrets. C'est impossible de fuir quelque chose qui se trouve dans sa tête.

Elle marche encore.

*

Elle rêve de Beauregard, sa peau sombre et ses yeux noirs, perçants, ses yeux d’aigle qui cherchent les pensées des autres, comme les siennes sont placardées sur son visage. Pas de place pour les secrets. Dans son rêve, Beau est debout face à elle, mais elle est aussi au-dessus, aigle déployé dans le vent. Et Yasha est ici, à l'orée de la forêt, mais elle est aussi le vent, les nuages qui s’amoncellent au-dessus de la cime des arbres. 

Son coeur bat, comme celui d'une gamine. Beau, stupide et ridicule Beau. Putain, ça faisait combien de temps qu’elle ne s’était pas sentie désirée ? Et elle est partie, l'imbécile.

“Je voulais que tu restes,” dit Beau, parce que c'est un rêve et les rêves n'ont aucun sens.

Elle se réveille les larmes aux yeux, la gorge douloureuse, elle a faim, si faim, et elle a froid. La nuit, quand Beau surveille le camp avec elle et fait semblant de trembler pour se blottir plus près, elle est toujours brûlante. 

Ça fait presque aussi mal que de penser à Molly.

 

*

_Pitié_ , murmure-t-elle au ciel, qui reste désespérément blanc. Silencieux. _J'en ai marre d'avoir mal._

*

 

Dans son rêve, cette fois, Beau demande: “Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?” et elle est, encore une fois, en même temps animale et humaine. 

Yasha s'apprête à répondre, mais elle regarde en-dessous d’elle, en-dessous des nuages noirs, et il n'y a que de l'eau. Une large étendue d’eau à perte de vue, et l'aigle qui la suit prend de la vitesse tout à coup, vole, vole, jusqu'à l’ombre lointaine d'une terre.

“Attends-moi !” veut-elle crier, mais elle est l’orage, elle n'a pas de voix. Un coup de tonnerre résonne et elle tombe, à pleine vitesse, et se noie dans l'océan.

Elle se réveille avec l'impression d'entendre d'abord le brouhaha naturel du groupe qui s'éveille. La voix aiguë et excitée de Jester, si profondément vrillée dans son esprit qu’elle s’impose presque à elle. C'est ça, le début de la folie: quand elle s'invente de la compagnie pour se sentir moins seule. 

Ensuite, elle réalise que le bruit est celui de la pluie. Elle est trempée, la peau glacée, les dents qui claquent. La pluie lui est rentrée dans le nez et la bouche pendant qu'elle dormait, tapissant sa langue du goût métallique de l’orage.

Au loin, un éclair fend le ciel. Lorsque le bruit lui parvient, elle sursaute et ses dents clac-clac-clac-mordent sa langue au sang. 

La chaleur sans attendre se répand dans ses veines. Ça brûle, ça couvre sa vision de rouge, et tout son esprit se consume. Oh, cette bénédiction. Plus de douleur, plus de doutes. Rien que l'instinct. 

Dans son cœur, deux trous béants se referment. Pendant une seconde, la plénitude. Elle n'est plus un corps, plus une personne, plus rien—rien que la tempête.

Et puis, la rage. Picotements dans les doigts, contractions dans les muscles, tout à coup elle est la tempête dans une enveloppe de chair et il faut qu'elle bouge, tout de suite, pas pour se mettre à l'abri, non, il faut qu'elle bouge et c'est tout, c'est la nuit qui l'appelle, c'est l’orage qui la pousse. Elle pousse un cri, auquel répond paresseusement le grondement du tonnerre. 

Dans son délire, son semi-sommeil, il lui a semblé saisir un nom, un lieu. _Nicodranas_. Elle peut encore entendre l’accent de Jester en rouler les R. Une destination. 

Pas de temps à perdre. Dans un moment, la rage s’estompera, et il ne restera, encore, que la fatigue et les regrets. Une Xhorasienne perdue dans un pays qu'elle ne connaît pas. Il ne restera que Molly sous la glace, et ce groupe qui continue la route sans elle. Il restera la faim, le froid, la douleur dans les jambes, et l’agonie dans le cœur, là où la solitude creuse sa place. 

Mais pour l'instant, elle marche.

 

Plein sud. Là d'où elle vient.

 

Kord n'attend pas.


End file.
